thalico
by clarisse la'rue rodguiz
Summary: I just wrote an extented version of this story . basicly nico and thalia are in paris and When Thaila tries to find the best way to tell him that when she was 14 she had sex with Luke Castellen . now i ma leave something to your imagination ther


Setting: in Italy {2003}

Nico yawned not that the fact that he just woke up. Noticing that his girlfriend Thailia was sleeping right next to him kissing her on the neck waking her up she started to moan.

"Morning mia'bella" he whispered in her ear in a deep sexy tone.

** Five minutes later**

Suddenly Nico's hand goes an expedition and explores Thalia's body .she broke the kiss. She noticed that she was on her back. Nico climbed onto her and kissed her on the forehead softly and passionately.

"Babe we just woke up" she said with little bit of blushing and embarrassed

"So "he said with lust in his eyes

"Okay pound away ghost breathe" she said with a tint of sarcamim.

"Yes he said eagerly

"This will hurt a lot"

Thinking that she was a virgin

She realized that she was about to bang bang with the son of Hades {if you know what I mean} her dad brother. But like Artemis she ignores her instincts and Nico using all his might to thrust into Thalia.

"what is it Mia' Bella "he whispered in her ear.

"I'm just not ready for you know _**it "**_she said with fear in her eyes.

"Thalia you're almost twenty year old. We have been together for a year and you're not ready" he said surprised

"No it not that, I can't find the words to describe it "she said

Tell it to me straight "he said

"Okay, so when I tell you won't get mad."

He nodded his head as a response as no.

Okay she closed her eyes and said

"I lost my virginity to Luke when I was 14."

He was so shocked

"What, maybe I didn't hear you correctly you had sex with Luke" he said in a pissed off voice.

"sorry but I didn't want to tell you because I knew one you were going to get mad and two you and Luke aren't that tight " she said sounding stressed out.

"Then why did you hook up with him" now he was screaming in her face. {You know how couples are when they fight}

"I was young, stupid, and I didn't know then I swear if I knew you then I would broke up with Luke a long time ago." She said even under more stress

"So that still doesn't excuse what you did you lied to me" he screamed in her face.

"I didn't say that I was virgin" she said a little off edge.

"But you didn't say you were a hoe" he said falling off the cliff and plunging deep into the ocean

It suddenly turns into a oh ah moment.

"Excuse me "she said

"You heard me a hoe"

"_**let me tell your tired ass something SINCE IT CONFETION TIME AND YOUY WANT TO BUT ME ON THE SPOTLIGHT NOW IM GOIN BUT YOU ON THE SPOT .YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME A HOE .MAN I KNOW ALL YOU LITTLE SECRET .I KNOW THAT YOU HAD AN AFFAIR WITH ANNABETH. MY BEST FRIEND NICO MY BEST FRIEND ALL I WANT TO KNOW NOW IS WHY .WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY LIKE THAT."**_

"WHY ARE WE FIGHTING"

"HUMMM I don't maybe cause you just called me a hoe."

"Sorry babe I wasn't thinking I knew it was wrong and I'm sorry if I disrespected you in anyway."

'Don't talk to me "she said with tear rolling down her pale white skin.

He grabbed her by the waist and kissed with a cold, passionate and hungry stare after.

"Are we cool" he whisper in her ear.

"No and don't ever do that again" she said sternly

He gave her a kiss on the cheek that gave her a chill down her spine and held her {you might as well call him Johnnie Leaver cause he's never letting go}

"Don't ever do that again "

"Get off of me" she said a little less angry.

"Come on girl you know you like it when I hold you"

Pulling out her dagger she loosens out of his grip aiming the dagger at his throat.

"Look, I said leave me alone Nicholas Di Anglo or you will be with you father in the underworld but not alive."

"You're so like Annabeth tight in some places" he said flipping her landing on the bed and him pouncing on her like a lion catching its prey.

She couldn't resist the temptation of Nico's dark eyes, perfect smile, and his deep sexy tone that will make a girl say "oh he fine". She mashed her lips into his they went a lustful kiss

"ohh and your such a good kisser ." (Thinking of the song "good kisser" by usher)

She chuckled and said

"Oh baby and like Percy always trying to hurt me with something long and hard"

"Percy too dang girl how many guy did you bang when you were 14 "

Percy

Leo

Jason

You

Conner

Travis

Malcolm

Luke

Chris

"Dang girl I wonder if you got herpes from that shit"

"Shut up ghost breath, why you gotta be so negative I was tired of touching myself and wanted a couple of experiences you got a problem with it now cause I can make posters of you and Annie when we get back home. Don't believe me just watch. "

"Sorry but that funny "

"Oh my gods I'm late "He said looking like the bunny from Alice In wonder land. he was suppose to meet his mom at" THE EDGEWOOD Café" He was so busy fighting with his girlfriend he lost track of time.

He threw some clothes on and was about to leave the room but he was stopped by Thailia.

"When you get back I have a surprise that I bought back home that I can't wait to show you.' She said in flirty way

"Is it blue" he said eagerly

She nodded

"Is it see –through" he said in a players voice

She nodded

"Well I can't wait to get back "he said like a little boy getting his favorite candy.

_**An hour passed**_

Nico comes in through the door noticing that Thalia is on the coach of their hotel with a fish tailed stocking and her old school uniform with a pink bra and matching underwear. With her hair in a pony-tail. She also had a line off tools and weapons on the floor

"Hey baby how did it go?"

"It actually went good how about going out to dinner "

"I all ready ate but maybe we could go straight to dessert"

"I I think so "he said kissing his girl friend

And so dessert lasted from 3to6 had 3round it ended with Nico and Thalia in bed sleeping because if your reading this you know what just took place {you feel me}

**Thank you for reading my first fanfiction like my story gives it two thumbs up**

**Peace out homies thank for the love **


End file.
